Light in the Darkness
by DistanceOfSora
Summary: After being betrayed by his best friends, Sora is heartbroken and his heart darkens. But, is it to late for Sora to return to the way he was. SoraXAqua. Set after KHIII I do not own KH in any way
1. Prolouge

Their she sat, the keyblade mistress, in the world of darkness waiting each day for something to happen. In this realm, she didn't need to eat or drink to survive. What she needs is sleep, but thats where the danger comes in. This realm is the realm of darkness. If she is found while asleep she will most likely be found by the mysterious creatures of darkness. The creatures were like evolved unversed but looked to be made out of pure darkness. Also they looked more round, instead of spiked and straight. Also, instead of the unversed symbol, some had nothing while others had this crossed heart on their bodies.

Anyway, she stared blankly at the sea while she was falling asleep. Just then, the creatures decided to appear.

So she charged at the creatures, keyblade in hand, not looking forward to the endless fighting that the day would hold.

However, she was tired, and couldn't fight these creatures for long. She prayed that this would end quickly.

"SSSSSSHHHHIIIIINNNNNKKKKK".

The creatures suddenly stopped and, as if her prayers were answered, the creatures dissipated into smoky darkness.

She felt relieved that the creatures were gone but, also nervous that the thing behind her would be hostile.

She abruptly turned around to see a blue-eyed spiky brunette with a keyblade in hand.

The man ran over to her at amazing speeds, and embraced her with his strong arms cacooning her.

For some reason, she felt safe in his arms and, for the first time in years, fell asleep with the knowledge she was safe.

"Sleep now, my queen. You will need the energy for what lies ahead."


	2. Chapter 1: the end of the fuse

1 year ago

Today was the day.

Sora was finally able to build up the courage to ask out Kairi. He told Riku about this, to say he was worried was an understatement.

No matter, he has been searching all day for Kairi, to only turn out sleeping with his best friend.

Wait. WHAT!

Indeed what he was seeing before his eyes was his two best friends joined by their lips as we as other places. To say that he was infuriated was like calling the first keyblade war just a sibling quarrel.

But he was more sad than infuriated. Although he was trying not to, he let a single tear drop escape his heart and crash onto the sand of the beach, along with his hearts.

What scared sora the most was how calm he was. Even when he's asleep, he has always been the energetic happy child. But that part of sora has died now. He is no longer the person he was five minutes ago.

When he decided he had seen enough he left for the secret cove. What surprised even sora was what he did next.

He tied a rope to a cliff in the cove, put his keyblade in the sand, stood on it,adjusted the rope, and sent it to darkness.

Line break-

The kings day started out as a normal one. Overview the cities construction, write bills and laws, you know the usual.

What he didn't expect to find was two things. An old feeling of darkness, and a lifeless body of the young keyblade wielder Sora who was currently lying in the middle of the town.

"What is this?" The king said in almost non audible voice. Suddenly The kings voice got increasingly lower pitched.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

Everyone was surprised by the kings reaction. No one knew what could drive the king to become so angry and hateful. Needless to say, he was usually a great person to be around. He always knew how to cut up, but stayed serious when needed. But never once in their life have they seen their king hateful.

"WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THEIR OR GET A MEDIC."

And with that statement, everyone scrambled in different directions to try and find sora some help.

Author's note:

wow this is a new one.

Anyway, this is my first official story, so if you stay with me here the quality and quantity will improve tremendously. Thanks for reading, please review and I'm also open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

(OFFSET) (WOW I'm bad at this)


	3. Chapter 2: Messages from Old Friends

All he saw was Darkness. Looking around all that Sora could see was all in dark colours.

"Of course I was sent here" he thought" this is where Riku and I were sent after defeating Xemnas"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear"

Sora wasted no time drawing his keyblade and turning to face his opponent.

"Relax,Guardian of Light. I am not here to fight."

"And please tell me why exactly would I believe you" Sora said with malice in his voice"were you the one who requested to see me here. Because you're here, I know I didn't just end up here. How did you end up here anyway."

Xemnas was surprised how quickly Sora put together that this was a dream, but it did not faze him.

"Yes I am the one who requested to see you here, but I am not the one who needs your help." Xemnas said effectively dodging the last part.

"What are you talking about."

"Their is a girl here. She has been here longer than anyone else. She only has roughly a year before she dies."

"heheheheHahAaHHaHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA. DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD JUST MAKE ME BELIEVE IN SOME IMAGINARY GIRL SO THAT YOU COULD GET ME DOWN THEIR AGAIN."

To this the nobody was truly astonished. It seems like the young hero finally went of the deep end. "No. I'm not joking Sora. Their is an old keyblade mast-"

"Oh PLEASE. Just STOP. If their was a keyblade master they could most likely handle themselves. And besides, I've already MET all of the keyblade masters who are alive. Face it Xemnas, your plan failed now if you please could you allow me to awaken."

He was given a mission by fate. He was going to try to set things right.

"Heed my warning young hero, in a years time you may possibly learn to trust me. But for now, you may awake, just know that I'll be watching. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry about what I've done in the past. I'm working on making amends. And I am also sorry about the betrayal of your two friends. When you awaken, you will be in the medical facility in The Kings castle. Good luck, hero of light."

And with that, Sora woke up surprised at how, how, how...civil Xemnas could be. Maybe, in time, he may learn to trust him.

* * *

The doctors were stressing out big time. The boy had been out for the entire month. The king has been in the worst of moods, continuously saying "not again. Not again". The whole city seemed to hold its breath suffocating more by the day.

That was, until he woke up.

Those deep icy eyes were like a breath of fresh air to the entire kingdom. When the doctor announced his awakening everybody cheered louder that the trumpets at Jericho. Then Sora was knocked at least 40feet by a little black bullet that looked strangely like a mouse.

"Uhhhkkk...he...he..hey...y..yo...your...maje,..majesty...I...i...I'm...ha..happy...to...SSS...ssssseeeee...you...bbbbbuuu...but...I...needd...to...br...bre...breat...bbbreath"

The King caught on fast and let him go.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa. Much better."

The King was relived that sora was ok. But he was also scared. He didn't know what happen, he wanted to, but he didn't want to push any buttons.

"I can tell what your thinking your majesty. Your wondering what happened to me. "

The Kong looked at Sora expectantly. He began to get very nervous with the silence that befell them.

"..."

The King felt very awkward at the moment. Twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

"Yeah. I want to know what could happen that could leave you in such a weakened state. But you don't have to tell me." The King said

Sora looked uneasy from their, like he would break down at any moment. By this time the King guessed that he should just let it go for now.

"Like I said you don't have to tell me. It ok if you don't want to talk about it."

Sora visually calmed down at what the king said

"Thank you Mickey. I don't think I'm quite ready to to talk about it just yet."

They left it at that and started walking through the castle. They stopped at a pair of huge double doors.

* * *

Kairi and Riku were freaking out. They hadn't seen Sora in over a month.

His mother wasn't worried though. Apparently he left a note for her but specifically requested for them not to see it.

The way she said it though was the most shocking. Sora always got his happy-go-lucky attitude from his mother, but when she told them about the note her voice held great anger towards the two, as well as a lot of seriousness.

"Riku, what are we going to do Sora is nowhere to be found."

"I dont know. i think we should look, but were about to graduate. And i don't think I can handle another adventure. Let's just forget about him."

kairi sat their for at least an hour before agreeing with him.

Little did they know how long before they would be him again.


	4. Chapter 3: The reunion of old friends

They left it at that and started walking through the castle. They stopped at a pair of huge double doors.

What made sora almost laugh was this little door that came out of the giant doors.

Sora had seen this place before, but he was in a huge rush and didn't have time to enjoy the scenery.

"SORA!"

Sora turned around to see some of his greatest friends, Donald and Goofy.

CRASHHHHHHHH

"Why does everybody keep tackling me. Seriously it's getting annoying."

"Come on sora don't be a downer." Donald teased. " you know that you like being tackled by friends."

"Oh, just shut it."

"Hahahahaha"

"So Sora, how long you stayin'" goofy said

"I need something to travel in to leave."

"Wait, the how did you get here"

"I actually have no idea, I just sort of woke up here." Sora said. He felt bad about lying to his friends but he convinced himself to keep the whole darkness thing to himself for now.

"We actually have gummi ships for you and Riku."

"Don't give one to Riku. He will just waste it." Sora said with a little anger in his voice.

This surprised the trio( Mickey, Donald, and Goofy). He and Riku were as close as friends could be. To say that they were confused would be nominated for understatement of the year. The were curious, but didn't push.

"OOOOHHHHHHKKAAAAYYYY. Anyway, we want you to design the ship. So, have any ideas."

At this, Sora thought for a moment. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. It needs to have three modes, 1 passenger,like a biplane, 5 passengers,like a private jet, and 1000 passenger, like a pirate ship."

Jimminy wrote this down in his notebook(did I Forget to mention he was their too)

"Anything else Sora" Jimminy said. Sora said to make it the style of the old keyblade wielders armor. Mickey was surprised by this. He knew Sora heard about the history of keyblade masters, thanks to Even and Yensid, but he didn't know that sora knew how their armor looked.

"What colors would you like" Jimminy said

"Hmmmmmm. Black sliver and gold" Sora said making up his mind.

"All right. I have it all down. It will most likely be done within the week."

"Thanks Jimminy." Sora said with a smile that Jimminy could tell was fake.

For the rest of his visit, Donald talked about THEIR* escapades after the group went their own ways. Apparently Goofy has a son. Who the mother was, He have no idea, but it's still exciting. Also, Donald was a caped crusader for a while. At this, Sora began to go back to his old self. Still not exactly the same, but getting closer.

During the night, though, it's a different story. Sora often got "visits" from Xemnas. They would discuss about Sora's problems, such as the keyblade incident. When hearing about this, Xemnas seemed surprised, but told him an important technique to try when he was faced with danger.

Sora often found himself wandering the castle halls aimlessly, still surprised at how stupid and reckless he was to throw the rope (he was attached to) into the darkness. He was not sure where he would end up. He wasn't sure if he could end up here or anywhere for that matter. Riku told him where he was after he closed the door to darkness. He could have ended up THERE*.

Sora also found that he could not summon his keyblade. This, he suspected, was a side effect from the darkness. He is also not sure how this would happen, then again it is just a suspicion.

Eventually, the Gummi ship was finished, and he could finally leave.

"Sora, the Gummi ship is ready to set sail...or launch? Whatever." Jimminy said annoyed.

"Well, I better be off. I'm not one for goodbyes."

At this, Jimminy was upset. He thought that he would be going with Sora.

"Could you please hand this to The King, it explains everything."

"Okay. Good luck Sora. Wait do you even know how to drive, or fly a Gummi ship."

"Nope. Last time I drove we crashed into a world. The next time I drove, Monstro ate us again. But hey, third times a charm."

"Okay well, again good luck."

And with that, Sora et off (kinda. He fumbled with it a little bit until he found an autopilot switch.) to see someone he needed answers from.

Yensid.

Authors note: thank you so much for the aspiring reviews. I know that the whole rope- darkness thing was a little confusing so I hope I cleared it up. Oh at the * was for a great author named  
Kai2. Thanks for the tip.


	5. Chapter 4: More questions

Sora was sleeping on his way to twilight town. So far it was a smooth ride, no heartless or asteroids to blowup. But fate has a cruel sense of humour. Just as Sora was falling into a deeper sleep he needed, a giant heartless dragon attacked his Gummi ship and he fell into twilight town.

* * *

Sora flew out of the cockpit onto the sidewalk. He brushed the dirt and debris off of himself, pressed his buttons on his wrist, picked up his Gummi ship and started walking to the train station.

'I hope Yen Sid can help with this keyblade problem. I probably could have defeated that heartless if I had it.'

Sora was aimlessly walking through twilight town by this point. He forgot the way to Yensid's observatory.

As he was walking, Sora saw something almost comical. Lea and Olette were fighting over who got the ice cream, unaware that Roxas, Hayner, and Pence were recording the whole escapade on video.

Sora decided to sneak up behind Olette. He waited at least a minute before he made his move and started tickling her.

"Haha No Ha Please hahaha Stop. It's starting to hurt. Ow SORA STOP!"

By this time, everyone was on the floor. Lea actually started burning everything on accident.

"BLIZZARD!"

That stoped the fire and calmed everyone down.

"Sora! That's not cool." She yelled blushing. Honestly, she looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Sora. You okay man. Your face is red. I didn't burn you did I." Lea stated knowing full well why he was blushing.

You see, when a nobody and his person are alive at the same time, they show some of the same feelings towards the same people. Roxas has a crush on Olette, so Sora has a little of the same feelings. This was all explained to Lea by Yensid's during his training, so he was just poking fun at his two weird friends.

"Yeah. You burned me a little on the face." Sora said giving Lea 'The Stare'.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Lea said amused.

"Do you think you can take me to the train station. Last time I tried to find it on my own, I got lost."

"Seriously Sora. Your still hopeless without us." Roxas said to his 'brother'. "Follow me. I'll show you the way. The rest of you stay here. Okay."

After a series of okays and pouts. Sora and Roxas were walking alone to the train station.

"I know what happen with kiari. Namine started acting the same. She left me for Riku, but didn't understand that he wasn't single. She's trying to get back together with me though. It's kind of pathetic. I think I should give her some time."

"Just give it time. Perhaps she'll see what she did wrong."

"I hope. So, why do you want to see Yensid."

"There has been a problem with my keyblade. I'm no longer able to summon it. Has this ever happened to you."

"No, not to me. But it has happen to Xion."

"Speaking of Xion, how is she doing."

"She's doing okay. I think she's just a little lonely. She has a huge crush on Riku. That surprised me a lot. And did you know that larxene has a huge crush on Lea."

"Bro, when did we become the biggest gossipers in twilight town."

"I don't know. It's getting kind of creepy." Roxas said laughing.

After a few block, we were at the train station.

"We'll, I'll be seein' ya." And with that, Roxas ran back to the usual spot.

As he walked into the train station, his eyes came across something that might burn him forever.

Riku was making out with Xion!

That was the last straw. A guy can't go hopping around with one girl to another. He already has Kairi, he can't be making out with her!

It was to much to bear. I clenched my fist and caught Riku in the act.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here. A cheating backstaber, I suppose."

"Sora! When did you get into Twilight Town!" Riku said surprised

"Oh, don't play games with me Riku. I can't believe that you took Kairi away from me, and now your kissing Xion!"

"Sora, what are you talking about. I haven't been on destiny island since the end of the Battle of the Keyblade Graveyard. I've been here with Xion the entire time. I would never try to steal Kairi from you. I know she meant a lot to y-, wait you said that you saw me kissing Kairi on Destiny Island. That's impossible, I've been here. That other Riku is an imposter."

I bore into his soul with my eyes. He faltered and let me see the truth, but I didn't need to. Because he faltered, I could tell he meant what he said.

I started tearing up. Riku isn't a traitor. My best friend is still my best friend. And he's happy with the girl in his arms. But technically she is a part of me so this is kind of weird at the same time, but I'm happy for them.

I couldn't take it any more. I ran into their arms, saying sorry over and over, continuously apologizing for how I acted. I was happy and regretful. But I was Okay.

After I calmed down I told them I had to be on my way to Yensid. And I wished them luck with their relationship.

And I jumped on the train to Yensid's observatory.


	6. Chapter 5: Answers

"WHATTT! Do you mean that I'm not a real keyblade wielder."

"It's just as said Sora, Ventus sleeps inside of your heart. That is the only reason the keyblade came to you in the first place. That mean when he awakens, you will lose control of the keyblade."

This news from Yensid greatly upset Sora. Looks like Riku was right, he was just a boy playing hero.

"Their has to be something I can do about the heartless though. My keyblade isn't coming to me any more, and we need all the help we can get."

"Their is, but I'm afraid you won't like it."

"And why is that."

"Because it involves you never using you keyblade again."

"..."

Sora thought through this for a moment. To help defeat the heartless, he would have to give up his keyblade.

"Alright...I'll do it."

"Are you positive."

"I'm already going to lose it. So what's a little speeding up the process."

"Alright then. You must first travel to the world of darkness. That is not where you begin though. First I will train you for several months in order for you to become stronger without the keyblade."

"Understood. Let's begin" and with that, they set off to begin training.

"For the first few months, you will learn to train with many different weapons and styles. These will be taught to you by an old friend on Radiant Garden. After that you will be trained by me personally on the art of magic and sorcery. Then you will set out on your quest. Once you are finished with your combat training, report to me and we shall begin. But for now good luck and goodbye."

* * *

Sora was flying through space with the volume of his headphones blasted.

The headphones were from an old friend who helped him in the war, and in return, shut down the reaper games.

Anyway, he was cruising along in the outer reaches of space when he came along a familiar Garden of Radiance.

So, he carefully took manual control...and crashed.

* * *

She was astounded by what just happened.

The Great Ninja Yuffie was almost crushed instantly by a falling Gummi ship. If not for her "awesome" ninja reflexes(she squealed like Aerith when Yuffie agreed to go shopping with her ), she would have been a punk style pancake(AN: NEW INVENTIONNNNNN! DEMYX, WRITE THAT DOWN!)

She was about to go into the cockpit of the ship to see the guilty subject but was surprised when it opened, and she got the shock of her life.

Sora, one of her greatest friends, just tried to completely flatten her.

"Hey Sora what the hell. Is that anyway to treat a lady!?"

"No. But lucky for me, your not a lady!" Sora retorted

At this Yuffie blushed. She always had this strange feeling around sora. Not quite love, but not quite friendship.

"So, how's it going, improve anything since I left?"

"Huh-yeah. The security has improved tremendously as well as the residential and market area. The only thing that hasn't improved is Squalls attitude." At this the two chukled.

'I wonder why he's here' "Hey Sora. Why are you here?"

"Master Yensid told me that my new weapons master was here."

"that would be me. I thought he was talking about someone else when he asked me though. Any way, let's get started then."

"Wait what?!"

The ex-keyblade wielder had barely enough time to dodge Yuffie's shuriken.

"I said we begin now!"

And with that they fought for hours on end teaching sora everything from tonfas to tomahawks. And threw the months, Sora improved greatly, adapting to each weapon as if he was born to.

At the end of the first month, Sora had his first drink. It was a liter of Vodka, and he was drunk out of his mind. So drunk in fact that only Tifa could take him home and Aerith had to heal him of his hangover and intoxication.

Only after a few months not only did Sora master everyone of Yuffie's weapons and abilities, not only did he surpass everything she could do, but he also taught himself abilities she never even heard of.

'Truely sora was more than just a kid with a key.' Yuffie thought to herself.'its almost time for him to leave again.'

Little did she know that Sora was already flying to train with Yensid.

* * *

Time skip 5 months

Finally, sora was able to set off on his quest.

"Good luck sora. Remember everything Yuffie and I taught you and take this to enter the Realm of Darkness." Yensid said throwing the keyblade of the master to him.

"Thank you master. I will not fail." Sora said as he ran to his Gummi ship.

"I know you won't. Don't forget that she is not only a keyblade master but a QUEEN of hearts as well." Yensid said to himself.

Authors note: well that's that. Anyway, thank you for the reveiws and favorites and follows. They mean a lot to me. Also shoutout to warrior of six blades for helping me come up with my first worlds and for my first review. Anyway, Until next time. Oh and don't worry Yuffie will have a bigger role later on.


	7. Chapter 6: Finally Free

When Aqua woke up, all hell broke loose.

First, she had a panic attack. After the panic attack, she started getting really angry, and started to try and fight Sora, swinging her keyblade wildly at him, not landing a single hit. That is when Xemnas appeared.

And she got really mad. She started calling him traitor and subject of darkness and craziness like that.

After a while, Sora subdued her. Once she calmed down, she started asking questions.

"So. Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Sora. I'm an ex-keyblade wielder. I'm here to revive the three of elements, starting with you."

"Sora? Is that you?its me. Aqua? that girl who visited you on the island. I've heard of your great deeds, helping the worlds overcome the darkness. I'm glad that you are fighting for it."

"Great another memory of the island." He whispered to himself

Aqua could sense his discomfort and dropped the subject"so. Why are you here?"

"Were you not listening to me? I'm here to get you out of here."'

"What?"she whispered barely audible.

"Yeah, so instead of trying to kill me, how about being a little grateful." Sora suggested

That was when she broke into tears. She literally threw herself at Sora and sobbed joyfully into his chest. The position made Sora blush. The entire predicament made Xemnas smirk evilly at his friend, and took a camera out of his cloak.

'Don't you dare' Sora mouthed just before he clicked the button.

'Shit. Another piece of evidence against me' he was thoroughly frustrated now, but went unnoticed by Aqua.

After a few minutes, Sora noticed that Aqua wasn't moving. This made him worry until he saw that she was asleep.

"Now I believe that it is time for us to leave this vile world." Xemnas said

"Yes indeed it is." As if on cue, the doors of light opened and the three were sucked through.

Linebreak

"Where exactly are we" Sora said

"We're back where we started, on the Gummi ship. Thankfully." Xemnas replied.

Sora checked to see if Aqua was okay

"She's fine Sora just let her rest."

"I can't quite figure it out. Why can't I stop worrying about her."

"It might be the connection between you and Ventus. He saw her as an older sister, maybe that's what your feeling?"

"That doesn't make sense, he isn't my nobody, I shouldn't be feeling this."

Xemnas chuckled at this. He could tell what was happening, though he wasn't sure why. Very peculiar, very peculiar indeed.

"If it's not that, then I don't know what it is."

At this, Sora looked at him weirdly.

"What. You don't expect me to have all the answers, do you?"

Sora went quiet after that, and Xemnas looked smugly at Sora when Aqua walked in the room.

Line break

Yuffie started freaking out when she saw Sora walking off a Gummi ship with a girl with blue hair. She looked pretty enough, but Yuffie was getting a little nervous. That was until she saw Xemnas walk out as well.

She started running straight at Xemnas until he suddenly vanished.

"What the hell. Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?"

"Xemnas, I swear I just saw him with you."

"I'm pretty sure your just hallucinating."

"Whatever, are you going to introduce me to your friend." Yuffie said with a sly smile

At this, Sora blushed. He didn't realise that Aqua went with him off of the ship.

"Yeah, Yuffie this is Aqua. Aqua this is a very annoying, asshole of a bitch who tries to keep me in check." He got clocked by said person.

"Do you think that it's really smart to insult your teacher?"

"I wasn't insulting my teacher, I'm insulting you." He retorted

Once again the two forgot that Aqua was their sometime during their bickering. It went from bickering, to fighting, to a fight, to beating the shit out of each other.

Aqua stepped in between the two" Sora, I thought you had something to do here?"

"No we just crashed and are looking for a map."

"Why don't you go do that while I start getting the ship ready again, okay"she suggested while looking VERY adora-woah wait, what was he thinking. It was like that feeling with Ollet ,except much stronger. He continued to stare straight at Aqua. She had puppy dog eyes and a curled lip like a pouty face, and he couldn't stop staring. She was just to GODDAMN ADORABLE! He ran straight up to Aqua and tackled her in one of the most awkward positions they've ever been in. He went head first into her breasts and she looked like she was pushing him even deeper. This is when Yuffie decided to pull out her camera at snap a quick pic without the pair knowing(due to her awesome ninja skills).

After they realized just what position they were in, they quickly got up blushing. The air could have been cut with a keyblade, it was so thick.

"So I'll grab that map."

"Ok, see you back on the ship."

And with that, they ran to their objectives.

AU: Sorry that hat the chapter took so long. I was suffering from a major writers block. It seems that it's contagious because everything I read during this week had authors that said they had writers block as well. I was going to put this note as the chapter, but as soon as I was about to publish, I thought up the chapter, and the flow started once again. Thank you for waiting and for the reviews. And don't catch my writers block. BTW I just finished a story I never would have thought I would like as well as a pairing. I believe the story is by small anaklusmose14 or something like that and it's a percy jackson fanfiction called the queens champion I believe. And the pairing is for batman fanfiction. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE A _**LONG**_ STORY ABOUT NIGHTWING x HARLEY QUINN WHERE BARMAN ISNT DEAD.

and also I won't be updating my other story until I'm a little ways into this one. I will alert you if I start updating. So don't worry I'm still writing the story, I'm just focusing on one at a time.


	8. Chapter 7: The ex-villain physiologist

'Well, that didn't go as planned.' Sora thought to himself.' Is their anywhere I can get a map around here? I mean god, I've been searching for hours now. Something should have turned up.'

By now Sora was thoroughly frustrated.

"WHY DID THE ENTIRE LAYOUT OF THIS DAMN CITY CHANGE!" Sora yelled all his frustration out.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Sora turned to see a face he never wished to again.

"Sephiroth." Sora said in a dark tone" what do you want?" He continued rather harshly."

"Look, I know we've had our differences in the past but Xemnas told me that you were a good person to come to if your looking for redemption. If that's true than I require your help but if not, than I will simply just lead you through the city."

Sora sighed. He never thought that of all people he would be the EX-Villain psychologist. "Wait. You and Xemnas are friends? Aren't you two enough to take over the world or something?"

"Yes we are but we do not want the world to be taken over. We want freedom from our past sins."

"Surprising from a guy who most likely has a body count with more than the population of radiant garden. How many is it? 50,000,000? 60,000,000?"

"All I want to know is if you will help me cleanse my soul. You don't have to point out the flaws I am trying to redeem. So will you help me?"

"And what do I get in return?"

This greatly surprised Sephiroth. He always thought that Sora would help him without a price. His soul has seem to darken a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that a price for your redemption is in order."

"What happened to you sora. You used to be so joyful and carefree. In all honesty fighting you was one of the greatest times in my life. Everywhere you went your joy spread like the plague. Who hurt you so bad that it has darkened you so much to the level that you would use my need for redemption for profitable gain?"

Sephiroth looked deep into Sora's eyes. He had the same look that Sephiroth had seen many times before, the look of defeat.

Sora soon began shedding tears from the windows of his soul. Soon those tears of sadness turned into tears of rage.

"THAT BACKSTABING TWOFACED TWOTIMING ASSHOLE OF A BITCH!" Sora roared as he threw his fist into the ground, creating a crater.

Line break

Yuffie and Aqua sat in awkward silence.

It's not everyday that your brotherly figure was nearly suffocated by a random girl he's travelling with.

"SO. You and Sora huh? Can't say that I expected that one. Sora always been kind of on the nerdy side. Not really a chick mane-"

"Sora is adorable, kind, caring, mysterious, dark,and sexy all rolled into one!" Aqua quickly yelled. Realising her actions, Aqua quickly light up on a heavy blush.

Yuffie smirked bigger than the Grinch at her sudden confession. "Do you want a banana?"

Aqua was appalled at Yuffie's innuendo.

"What? It's called a fruit bowl. Don't you have those where your from?" Yuffie said stretching the bowl Aqua did not see before.

"OH! Yes, sorry. It's just you said it at the wrong time."

"Why? We're you imagining it?" Yuffie said rubing up against Aqua

Aqua blushed even harder at that comment. Yuffie took her science as a yes and began to laugh increasingly loudly.

"AQUAS A PERVERT! AQUAS A PERVERT!"

"Yuffie could you please just be quiet? Your attracting quite a lot of attention."

"Fine. But we all know your picturing sora nude with the restraints of your love tying him down! AAAAHHH HHAAHHAAHHAHHAAAAA!

"It's not like you've never imagined it." Aqua pouted looking almost impossibly adorable.

"Heh. That was uncalled for. That was when we first met!"

"Until about the time he trained with you! Face it I caught you red handed!"

"How did you know about the W dreams? I never told those to anybody!"

"I have my ways." Aqua said smirking. In truth, Sora heard Yuffie in the next room over doing THINGS with herself. But when he saw her she was still asleep. Sora didn't sleep for the next month, it's not that he was horrified by the idea, it's just that it's a little scary to a an expert ninja being into you and she is the next room over.

Suddenly they heard a huge crash, making both of the jump. The two linked at each other and dashed for the area.

AN: Man that got a little risqué but hey if Disney can show a lot more sexual images and still be rated PG than I can do that much a T rated story. If you don't believe me about Disney watch hunchback of Norte Dame and really pay attention to the visuals and lyrics. If that not enough look at the nostalgia critic's top 11 Disney villain song. It no.1

Also sorry for the wait I had to finish up stuff for school and just got back from Maryland last night I'm actually writing this at 2:36 am. Also know that the maximum time unless I say other wise for a new chapter will be at most two months. Don't worry I will be updating more frequently now though. Also I would like to thank

Reasonably happy person 4 I read his message when I got home from Maryland and it inspired me to write this chapter now


End file.
